No Longer Imprisoned
by crystangel03
Summary: A year after the homecoming events, Will & Layla are now a couple & Warren their best friend. When Warren begins to have feelings for Layla & his feelings are returned, how will they deal? & with the growing threat of the villains escape? Finally UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High, it's characters, settings, nothing.

Summary: The world was saved and things have returned to normal at Sky High. Will and Layla are now a couple and Warren their best friend. However, when Warren begins to develop feelings towards Layla, he struggles to keep them a secret but what happens when his feelings are returned? With school, love and the growing threat of the escaped villains, how will it all end?

Pairings: Will/Layla, Warren/Layla in end.

* * *

Prologue

It was the first day of school of their sophomore year at Sky High. As usual, the first day was always hectic with students rushing to and fro, seeking their friends amongst the crowds or looking to find their classes. Teachers were not behind. They too walked about, trying to get things done before class started.

A year after the events of homecoming, everything had returned to normal. The villains had been transferred to a form of juvenile center where they were kept locked up, their powers nullified. They were to be kept at close watch, and taught about human morals and values. Basically, it was a form of rehabilitation center for villains to think about their life and try to set it straight.

Meanwhile, things back at Sky High had changed. Students were no longer classified as heroes or sidekicks, merely recognized as equals. Given the proper education to become the heroes the world needed, they were taught everything they needed to learn. They had actually included the regular school subjects such as math, science, English and history.

Yes, everything had settled down at Sky High as did everywhere else. The summer had come and gone abruptly it seemed giving almost no time to enjoy the vacations. Although, surprisingly, many of the students decided they had much more fun while in school than in vacation because they got to see their friends.

Others, like Will Stronghold, had seen the summer as a means to enjoy time with his new girlfriend Layla without worrying about homework nor the stress of schoolwork. They had spent every minute together and although he would never come to admit it, he felt a twinge of jealousy inside him at seeing him and everyone else happy.

It seemed that the summer had brought more than tans. Apparently, it had been the summer of love as everyone he knew returned to school, holding hands with their new partner. He didn't envy them. Why would he? He too had found the girl for him. However, there was still something that bothered him and he was frustrated at not being able to recognize what it was.

Warren Peace was at a loss when it came to deal with his feelings and emotions. That wasn't his thing. Was there more to feeling love or hatred? More to feeling joy, sadness or anger? He had a steady relationship with Emma, or ice-girl as others referred to her. Will and him were now best friends as Layla was his other close friend. He had more than what he had thought he would ever have, so why was he experiencing what he did now?

Everyone at school continued to see him as the guy they wouldn't want to mess with which was exactly how he wanted it to be. If he revealed a softer side that was mostly unknown to him, the respect that the fear installed on them would be lost.

Although his appearance was not of his concern, he thought it was best he kept his attitude the way it was to avoid having people see them as the bad boy gone good and the target of their remarks. He knew the kind of comments that people would say and he wasn't fond of them. Keeping his former attitude would make sure no one would even think about messing with him.

He heard the bell ring and shook his head, trying to clear it from the many thoughts that plagued it. Grabbing his backpack, he made his way inside to face of to yet another year of school. Freshman year was done with. He was now a sophomore and was about to start anew with a few changes from the past year, confident that he would be ready for whatever that was to come.

* * *

A/N: I hope I at least made an okay job. There wasn't much here but I just wanted to show what had happened after the homecoming events. Although it starts of Will/Layla, I intend to make it Warren/Layla.

Please R&R and please be gentle! This is my first Sky High fic.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He walked aimlessly around the halls of the school. It was lunch time and he still hadn't yet seen any of his friends. Although he had caught a few glimpses of Will and Layla walking to their respective classes, he was already far too late to even say hi. Not that he felt in the mood to chat either. The feeling had not yet gone away and it had been bothering him all morning long. His mood had been affected drastically because of it. It was definitely best to stay away from everyone for now, until he gained composure or learned to control it. 

He had to admit, when he saw his best friends together, he felt his insides turn which only made said feeling worse. Why couldn't he find a way to deal with it? Why you ask? The reason was quite simple. He had only a slight idea of what was causing it but he couldn't be sure. The feeling was somewhere along the lines of dare he say, jealousy and irritation. However, the why or how was something he had yet to figure out.

It had started before the summer. It was evident since the beginning that Will and Layla were meant for each other, and as stories went, Will was the hero after all and heroes always got the girl, especially a pretty one at that. At first, having been accepted, given a chance to belong to their group was overwhelming. He had never before been offered someone's friendship and therefore he had taken his chance just like he had taken his chance that day at the Paper Latern.

He had gathered his courage to go talk to her. She was sitting by herself and although he knew who she was, he decided it was best to have casually met with her. He could tell she was somewhat surprised to have him, the villain as everyone saw him then, go up to her and start a conversation. Truth was that he saw it as the perfect opportunity to introduce himself properly and perhaps get to know her. He had brought to her attention the fact that he knew she was in love with Will, hoping that he would be wrong and she would correct him. She finally admitted she was indeed in love with Will and it was then he felt something inside that he couldn't quite name.

Everything had gone downhill from there. He became Will's best friend and although he was dating Emma, he felt nothing remotely close to what he felt for Layla. It wasn't love. He knew such a feeling was impossible for him. Was it mere infatuation? Was it the fact that she was beyond his reach and he felt challenged? Things with Emma were fine but when he compared his relationship with Will's and Layla's he knew there was something missing in _his_, passion, love...

People were walking by laughing and talking, having a good time while he wandered through the halls pitying himself. He saw a couple of girls pass by him, giving him a look and he glanced back which produced a few giggles from them. He had been so caught up with them that as he turned back to turn a corner, he ran into a girl or so he caught a glimpse of before she was sent flying back.

Books scattered everywhere and before she could make contact with the floor, he managed to grab hold of her waist, stopping her fall. She had familiar red hair and as far as he knew, there was only one girl with hair like that. She looked up to meet his gaze and sure enough, the girl in his arms right then was none other than Layla herself.

She was breathing hard, her features set in fright. For a minute they stayed in the same position, him holding her tight in his arms and gazing straight at each other. It would have probably been much longer until he felt a sharp pain in his arms. He looked down and noticed that Layla had been gripping both his arms and her nails were now cutting deep into his flesh. Following his gaze, she realized she was hurting him and she let go as did Warren.

She was looking very flushed and as he glanced around he noticed a few if not all the students passing by had witnessed the incident. He gave them a look that sent all of them scattering away within seconds. Turning back to Layla he noticed her bending down, trying to gather her things. Damn! He had forgotten that. He bent down as well to help and once her books were safely in her arms as was her schedule, she thanked him for it.

"That was a close one!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah...you really should be more careful." he replied jokingly.

"Me? What about you! You were the one who didn't watch where you were going." she replied in a defiant joking manner.

"Well then, if you were paying attention, why is it that this happened?" he responded.

Layla stood still a moment, thinking for a comeback but she found none. He had a point. She had been distracted herself. There were a lot of things on her mind at the moment what with today being the first day of school, and friends but most of all Will. Something was wrong with their relationship but she couldn't quite tell how bad.

"Hello..."

Warren cut through her thoughts suddenly. Looking up to meet his gaze, she noticed he'd been waving a hand over her face to try to catch her attention.

"Sorry about that, I just got a lot of things in my mind." she said apologetically.

"Yeah I've noticed. So what's bugging you?" he asked, giving her a slight smile.

"Oh just the usual!"

She tried to sound casual but judging from the wary look that he was giving her, she doubted she fooled him.

"What is it? I can tell you're lying."

She looked back at him in astonishment. He could always do tell when something was wrong unlike everyone else, even Will. It was Warren the first person who had seen through her back in their freshman year. He was the one who had not failed at noticing she was in love with Will. Now, he was at it again. _How does he do it?_

"Well..."

He was looking at her curiously and straight at her as if in doing so he could read her mind. It had been long since she had talked to anyone aside from Will. Actually their conversations were nothing more than memories of the past year and seldom talk of deep matters, things that she knew she could talk about with Warren. Maybe talking to him wasn't such a bad idea after all. She had just made up her mind to talk to do so when the dreaded bell rang throughout the hall.

"Saved by the bell." he said smirking.

She merely smiled and nodded. She couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with what she wanted to do with him. Talking with a friend or anyone for that matter had nothing wrong nor anything to be ashamed of but she still felt uneasy. Shouldn't it be Will who she could talk to? Shouldn't it be her boyfriend the one she shared such deep and personal thoughts and feelings?

Then again, as she thought on it, it wasn't that she hadn't tried but the fact that he wouldn't or couldn't cooperate. Their relationship was becoming more distant as he carried on with tasks excluding the ones they normally were prone to such as school and family chores. He was the Stronghold's son and as so, he was now included in their missions to save the world at least from normal occurrences such as a bridge collapsing, cruise ship sinking and that such thing. He had very little time to her now and not that she didn't feel proud of him because she did, she wouldn't complain because that was not her. Instead, she kept quiet and merely congratulated him on his success.

"_Layla_...Layla...**Layla**!"

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her name being called, and glanced back at Warren who was giving her a questioning look. Immediately, she began to blush and smiled back at him, trying to assure him that she was fine, in case he was wondering that.

"Are you sure you're ok-"

"-I'm fine...I just-I...am I that obvious?" she asked him, as she noticed he was not buying it.

He only smirked back.

"Come on."

He nodded for her to follow him and she did, having no other choice. They walked in silence for a few minutes until they arrived to a door.

"Bell rang a few minutes ago but since it's the first day, I'm sure they'll let it slip."

She looked inside and noticed Mr. Boy standing in his uniform in front of the class. _He was her teacher this year?_ Although he had been a teacher of hero support last year, she had given no thought as to him teaching this year now that the distinction between heroes and sidekicks was erased. _Wonder what he'll teach us this year._

"He's supposed to teach us to enhance our powers or control them." Warren cut in once more, as if reading her thoughts before he shrugged.

She smiled back before she remembered something.

"How did you know this was my class?"

He glanced down with a smirk before he glanced back at her. She followed his gaze and noticed her schedule lying neatly above the books in her arms. Merely nodding in realization, she elbowed him playfully before he opened the door for her and walked in, him following close behind her.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for taking this long but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it would be great if you reviewed! That reminds me to thank those who reviewed before. Thank you so, so much!

So...what do you all think so far?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Layla sighed and turned on her side for what seemed the hundredth time that night. It was the Thursday of the first week of school and she was already stressing, not that any of her stress came from school though. Most of her troubles were coming mainly from her relationship with Will. Throughout the whole week, she had seen him only during the passing periods and even then, he was much in a hurry for her and somewhat distant. She couldn't help but feel that there was something more than just work but she couldn't quite name what.

Sighing and fully aware that sleep was definitely not going to take over soon, she rose and walked over to her bedroom window to enjoy the night scene outside. It was astoundingly serene with only a gentle breeze that swayed the trees' branches to and fro. Although her window was closed she could imagine the cool air as it would make contact with her skin. Nature had it's way with her, always had a soothing effect especially in troublesome times or moments like these.

She closed her eyes and traveled back to the night of the homecoming when everything had been fixed and she and Will were floating in mid sky, kissing, lost in each other. Although they had encountered some trouble that night everything had gone back to normal and it had been great, the perfect night. Now, she couldn't help but wonder what happened between then and now. How could things have changed so much?

Opening her eyes, her gaze landed on a figure outside but couldn't quite distinguish it except that it was a person. Just as they crossed the street and the light from the street lamps lit their face, she realized it was Warren. What was he doing out so late? She glanced over to her digital clock only to see it read, 11:36. She was surprised, it seemed like it had been hours of tossing and turning!

She turned back to the window once more, where her sight landed again on Warren. It was then she got the sudden urge to accompany him. Her parents were already asleep and was certain they would not wake until tomorrow morning. Deciding on taking a slight risk, she dressed and headed out to meet him.

She tiptoed her way downstairs, all the way to the front door, just in case. Opening it as silently as she could, she was greeted by the cool air in her exposed skin. Up ahead, she could see Warren turning back the way he'd come from. If she headed back to get herself a jacket, he would probably be gone before she returned, so instead, she made her way over to him.

Back in his room, Warren couldn't sleep. Heck, he couldn't even lay still for a minute. His mind kept on replaying the moment he held Layla in his arms, the events of homecoming and this first week of school among other things. He had been pacing back and forth in his room but it didn't help. It felt as though it was shrinking, becoming much smaller each second. Finally, when he felt he couldn't handle it anymore and felt as though he would literally explode, he stormed out.

It was how he had ended here, wandering through the silent, empty streets hoping to find peace in his mind. Subconsciously he had made his way to Layla's house, it was though as his feet had a mind of his own. He looked up to her window, knowing exactly where her room was located seeing as how he had been there at least twice now, along with the rest of the crew of course. It had been one of those times where they had gotten together and everything was where it was supposed to be. There were no crazy thoughts floating around in his mind that shouldn't, well, at least not like now.

The light was off, not that he was expecting it on. It was late, at least for her. He stood there a few minutes before he proceeded, looking both ways before he crossed the street even though there was no one out and about except him. He kept on walking until a slight, current of air impacted him full on. It was getting a lot cooler and although the thought of heading back did not appeal to him, it seemed to be the best choice. Groaning, he turned on his heel and started to make his way through the shadows, wondering why he had gone out in the first place. He had taken only a few steps when he heard someone behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed there was someone indeed running his way. He turned around to face him or her when the figure stepped into light and his heart skipped for a strange reason. It was Layla!

She had stopped a few feet before him, face flushed, her hair tussled and a bit messy, wearing only some sweats and a very thin shirt. She was breathing heavily from the running but managed to give him a warm smile.

"I hope I didn't scare you! I...I was having trouble sleeping and then I saw you..you were all alone and I thought you might want some company." she explained in between breaths.

He couldn't help but smile back. There was something about her, something that made everything feel right when she was around. Like everything would be okay so long as she was near.

"Well, I was just heading back but now that you're here and after all that running, I suppose it wouldn't be right to leave you here all alone." he replied jokingly.

She laughed at that before she replied.

"Of course it wouldn't! Otherwise, I would have to get back at you! Find some form of punishment for you..." she responded with a smile.

"No, you wouldn't...that's not like you. You're way too nice for that." he stated.

She gave a small laugh, blushing as she did so.

"Yeah, you're right." she admitted, smiling.

It was in some way flattering to hear him say that. It wasn't like it was difficult for everyone else to see that she was the kind that said no to violence, and thought of solving things using a different approach. However, there was something about him saying that, that it just made her feel...nice for lack of a better term.

"So what are you doing out here by yourself this late?" she asked.

He sighed before he answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Same as you, couldn't sleep and...I just..needed to get out. Thought a walk would do me good."

"Oh...so then, where are we headed?" she asked once more.

"Wha-"

He was taken by surprise by her question but judging by the look on her face, he could tell she was actually serious.

"What if your parents wake up, and they go check up on you?" he asked, expecting her to realize that she could get in trouble.

"They won't. Once they go to sleep they don't wake up until the next day, when the alarm goes off which is exactly at 6 o'clock. So you see, we have nothing to worry about and plenty of time. Besides, I think a walk would do me good as well." she assured.

He still wasn't convinced. Although a walk around the neighborhood with her sounded good, he wasn't sure whether it was a good idea or not.

"Come on..._cutie_." she called out to him laughingly, already a few steps ahead of him.

Giving a slight groan, he followed suit.

"Fine, but just so you can stop calling me that." he responded, seemingly annoyed.

"Well, you'd better hurry then!" she exclaimed, still laughing.

He ran over to her catching up in a matter of seconds. She was bent over, coughing. Just as though he was about to ask if she was okay, he noticed she was still laughing in between coughs. He couldn't help but smile at that. She was just so carefree and completely the opposite of him.

They were walking silently, side by side and only a few inches apart. There was another gush of cool air which made her shudder involuntarily. The thin material of her shirt was nowhere near warm enough for a walk around the neighborhood.

Warren noticed Layla shuddering and although he had been talking to her face to face for a few minutes now, and knew she was wearing very tenuous clothing, he had forgotten how chilly the night was. She began rubbing her arms to warm herself up and he smiled before he took off his jacket and offering it to her.

"Here, take it."

She looked over to him, then to the jacket and back at him. It was rather cool but she was too embarrassed to accept it. Besides, what about him? She was about to protest when she saw him step forward and place the jacket loosely over her.

She was momentarily caught off guard. It was a bit strange for him to act that way. They had known each other since last year and although that wasn't long enough to know everything about him, it was enough to know the basics. He wasn't the type to show emotion, although she knew he was emotional deep inside. It was just a matter of looking for it.

"Thank you." she said softly, undoubtedly blushing.

"Anytime." he replied in his usual tone of voice.

"So where are we going again?" she asked inquisitively.

He was silent for a moment as if he was thinking of a place.

"I got it. Just follow me...I think you'll like it." he replied glancing back at her.

They walked side by side as striking up casual conversation as they made their way. She wanted to tell him her troubles, to let it all out, thinking it would do her good but she didn't know how. She didn't want to seem conceited or whiny nor bore or annoy him, yet she knew if there was someone she could talk to and would listen, it was him. How it was that she knew that she did not know, she just did.

"Well, were here." Warren suddenly said, interrupting her thoughts.

She'd been so caught up debating whether to tell him or not that she had not even realized they had arrived at their destination. As she looked around though, she couldn't help but gape at the place he'd taken her.

There was a lake, a beautiful, soothing, and calm lake that reflected the moon and the stars shining above. It was surrounded by trees everywhere. Flowers of many kinds such as blue bells, lilies, chrysanthemums, ambrosias and many more. It was indeed a beautiful place.

"It's so beautiful..." she said, a smile gracing her lips.

"Thought you'd think so." he replied back.

He glanced over to her and he couldn't help but smile softly at her surprise and admiration for the place. She was observing everything around her, as well as taking in every scent of the place.

"How did you find this place?" she asked clearly amazed.

He took a minute before he replied, taking a look around himself first.

"Well, believe it or not, this is the place I used to come to many, many times...it was sort of my refuge...still is..." he answered back softly.

There was no need for him to say more, Layla already knew what he meant by his refuge. Having his father locked up, living in a broken home had not been easy. She couldn't even imagine what it must have been like growing up that way. It was true that he had them now, Will, her and the rest of the guys but they weren't his parents and it wasn't the same.

She felt a tinge of guilt then. She had been wanting, hoping to talk to him about her _problems _and failed to realize that perhaps it was him that needed someone to listen, someone to be there for him. She felt bad now, but knew she could be that person, the one to listen and to offer him comfort. She wanted to help him out because even from the beginning it was him who helped her. Now, it was time to return the favor, besides, that was what friends were for...right?

She felt a nudge on her arm which brought her out of her thoughts. Warren was looking at her with half a smile and a perplexed look on his face.

"You seem to have a lot in your mind." he said.

"Yes-actually no-well yes-err it's just school stuff you know...nothing serious..." she replied.

She wasn't sure whether she should talk to him or not. Should she be telling him her troubles? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

"You don't sound very convincing." he said.

"Well...it is more than just school stuff but nothing that can't be fixed." she answered in a cheerful tone, partly to convince herself.

He seemed to think about it a minute not really convinced but let it go, shrugging it off.

Partially relieved, she turned back to view the scenery around her. She went ahead to sit down on an tree log that rested besides another sturdy tree. Everything in that place was so peaceful and that made it that much pleasant.

Warren watched as Layla went on to sit in silence before the lake. She seemed to be appreciating the moment and he didn't want to disrupt her. He could tell she was having problems even though she wouldn't admit it and he knew there were some times when it was best to be left alone. Therefore he went to stand against a tree a couple of yards away, looking out to Layla and the lake, close enough to watch over but enough distance to give her privacy.

He retreated into his own thoughts then, memories of his childhood to the his years at school and one year ago. His freshman year was still fresh in his mind, from the day he fought with Will in the school cafeteria to the night at the paper lantern where he first talked to Layla. The day he agreed to be Layla's date for Homecoming, to the day she held his hand and called him "cutie" to make Will jealous. From the night of the Homecoming to this night, that moment.

It was then he remembered exactly where and with whom he was. He didn't know exactly how long it had been since they had arrived but it was still late. They had to get back, both having school tomorrow and they needed rest. With a slight groan, he stretched before making his way to Layla whom he noticed was now sitting on the ground, leaning against the tree log, her head back resting on it, eyes closed.

"Tired already?" he said softly, teasingly.

She opened her eyes at the sound of his voice obviously startled before giving him a bashful smile and nodding. Holding on the log she tried to get up when she noticed his arm extended out to help her. Glancing up to look at him and smiling once more, she blushingly accepted. Once up, she stretched before she turned to look at him once more.

"We should be heading back." he said serenely.

"Yeah, we should." she replied softly with yet another smile.

With that they both walked off, side by side. As they did, she glanced over her shoulder one last time before the view was blocked by rows of strong, robust trees, and bushes. She hoped she could go back to visit the place. It was truly enchanting.

They continued walking in silence. They had finally made it out to the clearing and back into the streets of their neighborhood. Warren's house was just a couple of blocks away and Layla's a few blocks further. She was about to thank Warren for letting her join him and taking her to his refuge when a voice broke the silence all around.

"Layla!"

* * *

**A/N:- **First off, I want to thank all of you all who have had patience with me & this story. I am so sorry it took me this long to update but I will do my best to update as soon as possible now.

I also want to thank those of you who reviewed! Thank you so much! You're reviews mean a lot to me!

Now, I really hoped you all liked this chapter, it is a bit long and I'm sorry about that. I was going to break it into two chapters but I wasn't sure...

Anyway thank you all & please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

_They continued walking in silence. They had finally made it out to the clearing and back into the streets of their neighborhood. Warren's house was just a couple of blocks away and Layla's a few blocks further. She was about to thank Warren for letting her join him and taking her to his refuge when a voice broke the silence all around. _

_"Layla!"_

_

* * *

_

Both Warren and Layla jumped at the sudden outburst in the chilly, silent night. Layla immediately turned around to face whoever had called out to her as Warren followed suit. In doing so, they came face to face with none other than her boyfriend and best friend respectively.

Will stood there, hair tussled and his hero outfit covered in what looked like slimy, purple goo, glancing from Layla to Warren in a very surprised and puzzled look.

"Wi...Will!"

That was all Layla managed to say as she left Warren's side, rushing over to Will. Before she could make contact with him however, he put out his arms to stop her. He extended them out and looked down at himself and looked back up to meet her eyes with a shrug. She immediately knew what he meant to say. He was a complete mess!

"What happened to you?" she finally asked, surveying him completely.

"Ah..it's nothing, just ran into a bit of a problem but nothing Will Stronghold can't handle." he replied glancing over Layla's shoulder to Warren with a smirk, apparently very pleased with himself.

Warren simply smirked back and raised an eyebrow and Layla merely smiled. A cocky Will Stronghold was better than no Stronghold at all, especially out of class!

"So...what are y'all doing out here right now? It's chilly ain't it?"

He had managed to bring back the conversation back to the why, rubbing his arms to keep warm as if to emphasize his point.

"Oh! We were just talking...about school-work." she finally replied nodding her head as if in doing so she would not only convince him but herself. However, Will didn't seem to buy it and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"In the middle of the night?" he asked quite suspiciously.

"Yeah well, neither of us could sleep so we took a walk around the neighborhood. We used that time to talk about the project for Mr. Boy's class." Warren answered for the first time that night since Will had arrived.

"Oh! We have a project to do?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing, clearly baffled.

"Yeah but since you haven't been to class much this week it's surprising that's all you've missed!" Layla cut in this time.

It was true. With Will out for long period of hours or most days, and it only being the first week of school, and it was pretty much a given that his absences would only increase as the school year went along; it would take a miracle for him to pass his sophomore year!

"Huh! Ah...well, someone's got to save the world! Class can wait. Besides, I've got you there, I can always get any notes from you, right?" he asked Layla or more like stated with a mischievous smile that he probably thought made him look sexy. It made her break out into a laugh as did he and Warren simply smiled.

"As much as I hate to interrupt, it's getting late." Warren reminded them uncrossing his arms to stretch before crossing them once more before his chest.

"It was already late." Will offered with a stern look at him.

"And it's only getting later." Warren insisted, mirroring Will's expression.

The tension seemed to change at that moment. Layla simply watched back and forth between her best friend and her boyfriend. She couldn't help but notice there was something that even thought was left unsaid, was taking place between the guys. She didn't know exactly what it was but from the looks of it, it couldn't be anything good.

"You know, Warren's right. It is getting late. We should all probably get back to sleep, still got school tomorrow...more like today!" she chimed in cheerfully, or so she hoped that's how it came out.

The didn't seem to have heard her or if they did, they chose to ignore her as they continued their staring at each other.

"Will! We should be heading back. We only got a couple of hours to sleep." again she insisted, stepping in between both Will and Warren. Seeing as how that had not worked, she turned to Warren. It took a moment for him to break his gaze from Will's to meet hers. When he did, she gave him a pleading look. Finally with what seemed as resignation he breathed out a hesitant sigh and uncrossed his arms to pull them back inside his jean pockets.

Unbeknownst to Will who was standing directly behind her, she breathed out a sigh of relief herself before giving Warren a soft smile and turning back to Will who still kept his eyes locked on his _best friend._

"So! Walk me back home?" she asked him hopefully.

After a few moments he finally turned back to look at her much like Warren had except he bore a more stony expression which changed in a matter of seconds into a very bright countenance.

"Sure!" he finally answered back with a smile before glancing back to Warren.

"Warren." he stated with a nod.

She too glanced back to Warren to see him return the acknowledgement in the same manner. She bid him good night as did he before she turned back to Will who took her by her hand and began to lead them away. They were barely a couple of yards away when she realized she still had Warren's jacket, no longer draped over her but actually wearing it. _Now when had that happened_, she wondered?

She let go of Will's hand and asked him to wait for her as she jogged hastily over to Warren who was now across the street of his house.

"Warren!"

He turned around immediately to see Layla waving at him, jogging over to catch up with him and noticed Will standing a couple of yards away with an questioning look on his face. He instantly started wondering what had made her come back to him.

She finally arrived over to him, and standing a couple of feet away she took over her jacket and handed it over to him. _Of course! His Jacket! How could he forget?_ He knew however, that _that _was not the reason he felt, dare he say, somewhat disappointed? He finally took it from her and let his arm fall back beside him.

"Thank you." Layla said in her sweet Layla-like voice.

"No prob." he simply responded.

"No...thank you...for tonight." she added with a blushing smile.

He simply nodded and gave her a half smile of his own.

"See you today at school!" she said before turning back around to Will once again.

"See ya!" he muttered mainly to himself as he saw her jog away to Will, link her arm with his as they engaged in talk and he too, turned back to his house.

* * *

A/N: I know this took me years to update and I'm truly sorry! As I had previously stated though, I do plan to finish it and hopefully I'll be updating much more soon!

Now, I know this one small chapter is not enough to make up for years of not updating but I do hope that at least it's not that bad. And thank you again for all of you who review! You are the only reason I plan on finishing this!


End file.
